


Beauty on Ice

by Chibineptune



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Sweet, jjseung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibineptune/pseuds/Chibineptune
Summary: J.J meets the new skater, Seung-Gil and can't help but get a crush on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in one day. yeah. I had to write about my second loved OTP, J.J/Seung-Gil!  
> This one is slightly longer than the Yuri/Otabek one I wrote. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on that one by the way. Much appriciated!
> 
> Now enjoy some fluffy JJSeung!

**-**

 

”Hey, Emil, who's that?” J.J asks Emil who's currently untying the laces to his skates. Emil looks up and across the ice rink until his eyes settle on a single figure skating across it.

 

“Oh, you mean Seung-Gil?” says Emil.

 

“Seung-Gil?” J.J mumbles to himself, unable to remove his eyes from Seung-Gil's graceful skating. “Is he new to the junior division?” he asks Emil who's done unlacing his skates and walks toward the ice rink.

 

“Junior? He's 20- years old, dude.” Emil says with a snort and begins doing some stretching.

 

“What?” J.J is stunned. That guy is a year older than him? But he looks so young with his flawless, white skin and beautiful brown eyes. J.J takes a deep breath and decided to approach the new and immensely beautiful skater. He skates around the rink a few times, maybe he can impress Seung-Gil with his awesome skating and phenomenal jumps. 

 

_Let's show him an amazing Quadruple Toe Loop._

 

J.J is sure to stand close to the beauty that is Seung-Gil and jumps, making a perfect landing. J.J huffs a  satisfied laugh to himself and turns around expecting a look of awe on Seung-Gil's face but to his dismay, Seung-Gil wasn't even looking his way. He's drinking water from his bottle and J.J can't help but follow his  A dam's ap p le at each gulp he's  t aking. 

 

Seung-Gil removes the bottle from his mouth and licks his wet lips. J.J wishes he was the water bottle or maybe another part of his anatomy if you get his meaning – wink, wink!

 

J.J ha s enough dancing around the issue and skate s toward Seung-Gil who 's wearing plain black shirt and pants that show s off his graceful body but also a few of his lean muscles.

 

“Hey, I'm J.J!” says J.J with his trademark grin. _Always makes the girls swoon,_ he thought to himself. Seung-Gil stares at him with empty eyes and an even blanker face. “Uh, I've never seen you around here before?”

 

“That's because I've never been here before,” answers Seung-Gil, his tone sounding very bored and already done with J.J, but _damn_ was his voice hot!

 

“Of course, of course but hey, you must have heard of me right!” J.J smirks, and leans against the rink while keeping a respectable distance from Seung-Gil.

 

“Not really,” he answers him and J.J is shocked. How doesn't anyone know who he is?! He's J.J! The best skater in the world!

 

“Maybe you will remember me when I do _this,_ ” says J.J and does his trademark pose.” It's J.J Style!” Seung-Gil stares at J.J like he has grown another head and decides to skate away from J.J while he's still holding the pose.

 

“H-hey,” but it's too late, Seung-Gil has skated across the rink and is doing some stretching before exiting the rink and walking out. J.J sighs heavily and scratches his sweaty hair. Might call it a day he guessed, he had spent most of the day here and was ready to go home and wallow in his sorrow at the lack of attention from Seung-Gil.

 

J.J was taking off his skates and putting on his shoes when he heard loud yelling from outside the locker rooms. He hurried over there and spotted Mickey holding Sala close to him while pointing a finger in Seung-Gil's face angrily. Emil was behind Mickey shaking his head at him and his outburst.

 

“If you come an inch closer to my sister, I will cut off your girly haircut. You understand, punk?!” Mickey yells at Seung-Gil whose looking at him with the same expressionless eyes he gave J.J.

 

“Mickey!” Sala yelled at Mickey who was still growling at Seung-Gil. “He just bumped into me!”

 

“Yeah, let him go, man. Let's go and grab a bite, I'm starving!” says Emil, trying to pull Mickey away but Mickey refused.

 

“No! I won't go before this punk apologizes for pushing Sala!” he says loudly and pushes Seung-Gil a few steps back. Sala looks outraged and tries to pull Mickey back by his arm but he's too enraged. “Huh, what are you gonna do, punk? You're much too weak to even hit me!”

 

“Can you please step aside?” says Seung-Gil, focusing his gaze on the floor. J.J feels his heart lurch at Seung-Gil and decides to step between them.

 

“Hey! Leave the new guy alone, your sister told you that he didn't mean to bump into her. So, why don't you take your Italian ass where it came from and leave the poor guy alone!” says J.J and feels angry at Mickey's behavior. 

 

“What did you just say?” Mickey shrieks and his mouth opens comically big. He stands unnaturally close to J.J who rolls his eyes at him.

 

“You heard me, now go before I really get pissed off!” J.J steps closer to Mickey and gives him a glare. Sala takes hold of Mickey's arm and begins pulling him away.

 

“C'mon, Mickey! I'm hungry,” she complains and manages to drag Mickey down the hall, Emil following them like a lost puppy.

 

“This isn't over, J.J! Neither for you...uh...Korean Guy!” he hears Mickey say before they disappear. _Finally!_ J.J clears his throat and walks closer to Seung-Gil who's gaze is still on the floor. He looks up when J.J stands next to him and J.J feels all breath leave his body at those dark eyes. They're not empty like before, instead, they're warm and focused on him and J.J can sense the gratitude.

 

“Thank you,” Seung-Gil whispers. He wrings his hands together and J.J does what J.J does and takes one of Seung-Gil's hands in his own and strokes the back of his hand with his thumb.

 

“You should learn who to stay away from and who you should stay close to,” he tells Seung-Gil who has a small blush on his pale cheeks. J.J takes a deep breath and moves closer to Seung-Gil until their shoulders are touching. “I can teach you...” Seung-Gil looks up and gives him a small smile. It's barely there but it makes J.J swoon.

 

“Okay,” says Seung-Gil and stands on his toes to press a feathery-light kiss to J.J's cheek before walking inside the locker rooms.

 

J.J is standing in the hall, hand on his cheek and a wide grin on his lips. He can't help himself and yells,

 

“It's J.J Style!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :) and thanks for reading.
> 
> Have a wonderful day/evening!


End file.
